


Born to make puns

by MarshmallowMuses



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, im not sorry, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:36:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowMuses/pseuds/MarshmallowMuses
Summary: No one wanted this but I was tired and my friend encouraged it.





	

Viktor looked down at his beautiful husband, cradling a beautiful baby girl in his arms. The social worker smiled at them before stepping out of the room to let the young couple bond with the child a while, the paperwork was signed after all and she didn't need to be there. The girl was an orphan an Yuuri and Viktor had jumped at the chance to adopt her. "Yuuri~ She's so little."

"Of course she is Viktor... She's only a few weeks old." Yuuri gently swung his body back and forth, rocking the sleeping infant.

"We need to give her a name... the social worker said she didn't have one..." Viktor rest his chin on Yuuri's shoulder, taking a short moment to mourn the loss of the baby's mother, loosing her life giving their daughter her own. 

"Do you have any ideas?" Yuuri asked, "You've only said she needs to have a strong name... a winner you said." He chuckled

"Of course!!! Our little angel is going to be the biggest star!! She will excel in anything she puts her mind to!" Viktor calmed down enough to hum. "I want to call her... History."

"History? Viktor that is a school subject not a name..." Yuuri sighed.

"But Yuuuurrrriiiiiiiiiiiii~ We were born to make History!"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even sorry.


End file.
